Just An Ordinary Day
by KeikoAyakaChan
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in the life of Hayner. He awoke to eggs, bacon and toast and then hung out with his friends. Oh, and then Seifer glomped him. A plain, old day. Wait, whut? Seiner. Oneshot.


**Well, I promised if I got reviews for my story, _Opposites Attract_, that I would write a oneshot where Seifer glomped Hayner. So I did. And here it is. Now, this was actually a dream I had. But I modified it a bit. The Hayner and Seifer were more OOC in my dream than here. But I think their still pretty OOC. I mean, it's hard to write this kinda thing when Seifer's involved. **

**So, I hope you read this even if you think it's going to suck. And if you do think it sucks at the end, review anyway and tell me what I did wrong. Constructive criticism. But no flames please. Flames are only useful for making smores and others treats. **

**And yes, they are very OOC but to make up for that, I will be writing a more serious fic about these two. With better writing. I know I suck at writing. **

**Rating: T (because of language)**

**Disclaimer: Oh bugger. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Final Fantasy. **

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in the life of Hayner Dincht.

The blonde skater woke up to his blaring alarm clock, signaling the start of a new day. He shuffled out of his room, still clad in his pajamas, to the bathroom so he could do his business. As he opened the door to the bathroom, the familiar smell of bacon, eggs and partially burnt toast wafted into his nose and Hayner immediately rushed down the stairs to get his share of food. Once, he had slept in and his brother, Zell, had eaten both his and Hayner's food. Hayner was beyond pissed. But from then on, he made sure to get there before Zell. The pig.

A normal morning.

Hayner walked out of his house, taking the route he normally took so he could meet his three friends at the usual spot. Oh, and Axel too. Since Axel and Roxas started dating, he'd been showing up to hang out with them. Hayner didn't particularly like this considering he wasn't too fond of the redhead. But it was inevitable. Roxas really liked Axel.

As he walked through the Sandlot, he sighed knowing the morning was the only time he could walk through the Sandlot and not be harassed by Seifer and his minions. Seifer, Rai and Fuu never hung out in the Sandlot before 9:00. And why did Hayner know that? Well, he tried his best to avoid Seifer at all times and the same morning he didn't get breakfast, he got confronted by the blonde bully. He didn't have the best day that day. It was about 9:30. So he assumed that 9:00 was the safe time.

Hayner scowled at the thought of his rival. What was Seifer's deal? He swore on his his dead gerbil's grave that Seifer's only purpose for living was to harass him. I mean, Seifer was always_, always_finding Hayner just to bug the crap out of him. Didn't he have anything better to do?

'Oh well.' Hayner shook the thoughts of Seifer out of his head as his thoughts turned to something he'd rather not think about. His attraction to Seifer. Sure, Seifer bugged the hell out of him, but Hayner had to admit, he found the Disciplinary Committee leader quite good looking. And that freaked him out.

Now, it wasn't because Seifer was a guy; no. Hayner was about as straight as a rainbow so that wasn't it. It was the fact that it was _him _of all people. Of course he couldn't like somebody like Riku; tall, smart, handsome and romantic. He had to fall for someone tall, dumb, and cruel. Wait.

Did he just say 'like'? And 'fall for'? Oh snap.

That was **not **good.

He did not; **could**not like Seifer.

Could he? He could admit he was goddamn sexy but… Hayner shook his head, walking briskly into the Usual Spot. He had to think of something else.

------------------------------------------------------PAGEBREAK YO ;D-----------------------------------------------------------

Hayner and Roxas ran down the path to the Sandlot, yelling and just acting like a couple of idiots. After a couple of hours of lounging around in the Usual Spot, Olette had suggested they go walk around the marketplace. It was better than just sitting around. Hayner and Roxas had been more than happy to get out of their hideout. They had been getting bored and were already into their 17th game of darts. And so they decided to race. First one to the ice cream parlor wins. And the loser has to buy everyone ice cream. And so there they were.

Hayner was the faster of the two and was far ahead of Roxas, confident that he would win this race. Unless… Hayner knew Seifer would be in the Sandlot, waiting for them to come by but figured, if they were running, he'll probably not even bother. But if Seifer stopped him, he was sure he'd lose. Seifer would pin him down, beat him up, something just to deter him from his goal. So he sped up. He was faster than Seifer. He could outrun him.

He ran down the alleyway and just as he stepped onto the hard ground of the Sandlot, he felt himself falling forward but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He blacked out for a brief moment before he quickly turned to see Seifer, holding his arm in a death grip. Just as he was about to say something to the bully, he saw Seifer flying at him.

Not with fists. No. His arms were wide open and it looked almost as if Seifer was flying… and… Oh sh-!

When Hayner came to, he was lying on the ground, Seifer's hands pinning his arms down and a big grin, no not a smirk, a _**grin**_spread across his face. Did Seifer just… _**glomp**_him?

"What the fuck was that?!"

Seifer just grinned even bigger. "It was a hug. Well, technically it was a glomp. " Hayner crossed his eyes at Seifer's answer and flailed around. Surely this was a joke.

"Yeah, I know it was a glomp stupid! Why the frick did you do it?!" Hayner was beyond confused. What the hell was Seifer thinking!?

"Why, because I love you Hayhay!" Seifer grinned even larger still before he wrapped his arms around Hayner's neck and kissed the boy hard. Hayner was too stunned to even move.

Hell must have froze over because Hayner realized, this **was **happening.

"Hayhay, I love you so much that we're going to get married!" Hayner squawked as Seifer kissed him again. What the fuck?

When Seifer pulled away again, Hayner noticed they were in a church, Seifer was in a tux and he, well, he was in a… DRESS?! He looked up to see Axel, dressed as a priest glaring down at him. Behind him Olette, Pence and Roxas were his bridesmaids. All in dresses. Pence and Roxas. In dresses. And Rai and Fuu were the best men… He had to be drugged up… There was no way in HELL this would be happening! Weren't they just in the Sandlot!?

Hayner was brought out of his thoughts by Axel's voice booming over all of Twilight Town.

"Seifer, you may now kiss the bride!" And as Seifer leaned in to kiss him, Hayner felt himself falling backwards, his friends calling after him.

"Hayner!!"

……………..

"Hayner… Are you okay?"

………………………………….

The blonde opened his eyes seeing the worried faces of his friends. And behind them there was Seifer, Rai and Fuu. He lifted his head and immediately the back of his head throbbed painfully. As he looked around he realized he was lying on the floor of the Sandlot. And everyone looked worried about him. Even Seifer.

"What…" the skater winced as another pain shot through his head. "What just fucking happened?"

Olette sighed, smiling. If her friend was well enough to swear, she was sure he was fine. "You were running when you tripped over a struggle bat someone left out and hit your head. You blacked out for awhile and were saying some weird things and then you just woke up." She smiled again. "You had us all worried. Even Seifer was worried. He immediately ran over to you to make sure you were okay. And he let you use his trench coat for a pillow."

Hayner looked at Seifer and noticed for the first time that Seifer wasn't wearing his trenchcoat. He looked down and saw it folded where he had been lying. He looked back up to see Seifer look away and for a second there; it looked like a slight blush graced his face.

Seifer unfolded his arms and walked right up to Hayner and flicked him in the forehead. "Lamer, watch where you're going next time." He tried to sound as if Hayner had put him out but concern and relief were laced in those words.

Hayner smiled. Seifer had actually cared about him. So maybe he wasn't as cruel as he thought. I mean, the bully was no Casanova but Hayner realized that Seifer wasn't _so_bad and he might actually like the guy. Seifer shoved his hand in Hayner's face. Hayner blinked.

"Well chickenwuss, either take my hand and let me help you up or get up yourself." Hayner grabbed Seifer's hand and allowed the older man to pull him up. Their chests bumped slightly and Hayner's blushed slightly at the contact. Hayner looked at Seifer and gave him a big goofy grin. Seifer noticeably blushed this time and looked away, muttering curses under his breath.

"Ahem." Olette faked coughed and both Seifer and Hayner looked at her confused. She glanced down between them, looking at Seifer's hand that was still holding Hayner's. And Hayner was holding his hand back. They immediately let go and turned away from one another, blushing profusely.

Seifer coughed awkwardly before he said his goodbyes and walked away with Rai and Fuu in tow. Hayner watched the blonde walk away and couldn't help but think of his dream. The wedding part was really weird but the kiss part… he was actually starting to like that part now.

Things were going to change around here. He just _knew _it. At least he hoped.

"Hey, Hayner. Now, why exactly were you saying Seifer's name in your sleep, hm?" Olette questioned, a mischievous smile on her delicate face. Pence smirked at Hayner and Roxas right out laughed at him.

"Seify and Hayhay sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Axel sang his modified version of one of their childhood songs. Quite loudly. The redhead laughed as Hayner snarled at him. Axel was annoying as fuck.

"Well, I had a dream…"

They were going to think he was on drugs after he explained this…

* * *

**So? Did it suck? Did it really suck? Do you now want to drown yourself because it was so bad? Or did you somehow like it?**

**Either way, please review. They are very helpful to my writing and useful for getting better. I've just started seriously writing so I'm still not so eloquent with my wording. And I'm not sure if my grammar is any good so for you grammer people, please be harsh! Grammar is very important to me!**

**For every review I get, Seifer will take Hayner to the back room and ravish him. And if I somehow get 10, Seifer will film it for us ;D**

**Yeah, right... -dies-**


End file.
